When It All Falls Apart
by somethingstartedcrazy
Summary: Because Santana Lopez knows when to take advantage of an opportunity to get revenge. Slight curse words, implied intercourse.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This was inspired by a few things. One, the promos & spoilers about Santana taking Finn's virginity, as well as Brittana propositioning Finn for a threesome. And Two, because one of the rpers in my RPG deserves more Santana fics. :D Hope you enjoy. **

**Summary: Because Santana Lopez knows when to take advantage of a broken heart. **

Yea, Santana Lopez isn't an angel. She isn't nice, sweet, or considerate to anyone, excusing those people closest to her. But she is smart, and that's one thing that no one could take away from her. Ever. She wasn't smart in the academic sense, pulling B's and C's in most of her classes, excluding glee club, but that's only because Schue seems to think that giving them all A+'s will make up for the fact that they don't get any singing time. Fuck no, Santana doesn't give a shit about the grades, she wants the attention, and the chance to show those fruity little gleeks (who, she sorta loves, excluding Rachel) what she's made of.

Finn's like Brittany. They're both oblivious, ditzy, and have the ability to make you feel better. Except now, it wasn't Finn's job to cheer someone up. Someone had to cheer him up. The problem? Santana's not very cheery, even if she is a cheerio. Hey, the girl knows how to fake it.

Santana has a blacklist. A list of people she hates and/or needs to torment. On the top? Quinn Fabray. Some would argue that Santana is jealous (as if she'd be jealous of a pregnant backstabbing whore that's bound to get permanent stretch marks. Yea, right.), but Santana hates Quinn for several other reasons. Quinn, the blonde little ex-cheerleader, thinks she can parade around as if the world belongs to her. She breaks everything she touches. That's why Santana's seeking revenge.

Revenge. Revenge is the reason for it all. It's the reason why when Finn's sitting at a lunch table, alone, Santana sits down next to him and starts flirting. It's the reason why she drags him into the guy's locker room. And it's the reason why she so mercilessly takes away his virginity, stripping away his innocence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Everyone finds out the next day. Santana gets dirty looks from girls that wished they could have done it first. But what really hurts is the way Brittany looks at her. When Brittany came up to her locker, Santana saw pain, confusion, and regret in her eyes. "Why did you do it, Tana?" Brittany whimpered as she looked down. Santana sighed. She honestly didn't know. She just wanted Quinn to feel the same pain that she did when the news was revealed that Puck was her baby daddy. It wasn't so much that she cared about Puck (hell, no). It was the principle of the thing. Quinn can't just go around sleeping with other girls boyfriends. Sure, Santana can do it, because she's a self made slut. But Quinn? That girl preached chastity and celibacy, and then she fucks it all up. Hypocrite much?

So Santana simply says "Morals" and walks away, because it's the first thing that popped into her head. It's also the first time she walks away from Brittany. Santana just about turns the corner when she runs into Rachel Berry. "Move it, Berry," Santana says. "It's not my fault that your fat whore ass skankifys everything," Rachel Berry replies. Santana snapped her head around, because there's no way in hell that _Rachel freakin' Berry _just said that to her. "What did you just say?" "You heard me," came the reply from Rachel. "Sorry, just hard to believe that you actually said that. I wasn't aware that you actually cursed and used words such as 'skankify'," Santana fought back with an icy tone. Rachel rolled her eyes. "You ruin everything. Do you even know how bad Finn feels? Do you even care?" Santana opened her mouth, prepared to speak. "You know what, scratch that. It's obvious that you don't give a shit besides anyone but yourself." Rachel pushed past an open mouthed Santana Lopez. _Did Rachel Berry really just get the best of me?_

She sees the newly formed couples the next day. Coincidentally, they all arrive together. Maybe they carpooled to school? Hell if she cares. First Quinn and Puck walk in. _Ooh. Major shock there. The school manwhore and the newly crowned pregnant hoe. What a match made in heaven. _Next walk in Rachel and Finn. She honestly could not say that she was surprised. _It was coming sometime, _Santana speculated. But the next pair shocked her. _Brittany and Mike? Seriously? _

Santana slammed her locker. Her world was falling out from under her. And she didn't like it.


End file.
